Satan - The End (Again)
|hobby = Spreading evil. Making Faustian deals. Damning humans to hell.|goals = Corrupt humanity and damn all of them to Hell. Overthrow God. Rule Heaven and the rest of the universe.|crimes = Treason Conspiracy Attempted usurpation Mass destruction Mass murder Torture Incrimination Usury Grand theft animarum Innumerable other offences}}“''Let me give you a little inside information about God. God likes to watch. He's a prankster. Think about it. He gives man instincts. He gives you this extraordinary gift, and then what does He do, I swear for His own amusement, His own private, cosmic gag reel, He sets the rules in opposition. It's the goof of all time. Look, but don't touch. Touch, but don't taste. Taste, don't swallow. Ahaha. And while you're jumpin' from one foot to the next, what is He doing? He's laughin' His sick ' ass off! He's a intolerant He's a SADIST! He's an absentee landlord! Worship that? NEVER!„~ Satan's view on God. “''Vanity... is definitely my favorite sin„~ Satan “''Maybe it's true. Maybe God threw the dice once too often. Maybe He let us all down.„ Satan about humanity and God. '''Satanael', also known as The Devil, The Serpent, The Dragon, and Satan, is a seraph created by God. However, Satan's glory and power promoted arrogance, leading him to believe that he was a being of perfection, so he rebels against God's divine plan. He is also the first fallen angel. He is the ruler of the kingdom of the earth after the fall of man in the jadin of Eden, but God sent his only son, Aslan, to earth. After being crucified in the name of all mankind, Satan now has little time to reign, until when the creator's son returns to earth and defeats the serpent and trancanfialo in the lake of fire.and the creator of demons, seen by them as a father figure. Personality Satan is depicted as a treacherous master manipulator with a talent for words, he is said to rely heavily on his reputation but has his pawns do all the dirty work - when confronted Satan will try to turn the tables on his opponents and gain possession of a would-be-victim via trickery or falsehoods, yet when his true nature is revealed he quickly leaves as he can not stand to be among those of strong faith. Although initially portrayed as a shrewd, calm and charismatic man, Satanael was also incredibly clever, able to manipulate people without interfering with his free will. Satan showed signs of a hedonistic lifestyle involving promiscuity and drugs, although it was possible that all of this could be shown to tempt the men at his side. Satan was extremely intelligent and capable of making incredible strategic moves to achieve his goals - intelligence expected by the devil. As a fallen angel, Satan had several thousand years of repressed hatred for God and religion, alluded to the shortcomings of Christianity, especially the supposedly hypocritical and sadistic tendencies of God. Satan also has a deep hatred and envy for humanity, for they have everything he ever wanted, to be the image and likeness of God and superior to all angels and therefore superior to him. Therefore, he does the impossible to corrupt mankind and condemn them all to hell. Appearance Satan hides his appearance with the illusion of an angel of light, to induce others to think better of him. His true appearance, however, reveals his immoral and corrupt nature. In his human form, Satanael is an incredibly charming 6' 4" dashingly-handsome, with a handsome, model face and very muscular body. Satan usually sports very expensive dark suits. He also has a sophisticated RP English accent, which people often find irresistibly charming. Historic Early life Originally, Satanael was an angel, one of the highest angels in the celestial hierarchy, and as seraph he had no superiors but God Himself. All other lower members of the Celestial Hosts are subject to your will, including the other Archangels. He was considered the powerful and glorified angel in Paradise. However, Satanael's glory and power promoted arrogance, leading him to believe that he was a being of perfection. Proud of his position, he decided that he wanted to build his throne above angels to look like God. And so he convinced about a third of the angels to support him and tried to take paradise, but their forces were defeated, resulting in their banishment from heaven. When God created man in His image and likeness, Satanael had dark feelings of jealousy and envy of the man who would have everything he ever wanted to be, resembling God and therefore superior to all angels. As his jealousy and anger toward the man increased, Satanael finally approached the Garden of Eden. Once in the garden, Satan tempted Eve to betray her husband Adam, lie with him, and impregnate her with Cain, and then tricked the First Woman, Eve, into eating the forbidden fruit of knowledge by giving them the knowledge of good and from evil. by stripping the human race of innocence and usurping control of the world. From then on, every human being was instilled in nature to live sinfully, condemning them to fall into hell after death. The price of sin was spiritual condemnation. Which led to the eviction of Eden. For this affront God retaliated against the horrendous Satan, banished him to the physical world until the final judgment, but not before castrating him to remind him forever of what brought it to him. At some point, to Satanael's dismay, God sent his only son, Aslan, to earth. After being crucified in the name of all mankind, he recovered the souls of Adam, Eve, Abel, Enoch / Kristna, Utnapishtim / Noah, Abraham, Moses, David, Zarathustra and others who dedicated themselves to God in life but who died. because of your sins. After His resurrection, many souls saved from Hell are raised to Paradise, forcing Satan to find another way to achieve his revenge.